In vitro culturing of cells provides material necessary for research in pharmacology, physiology, and toxicology. Recent advances in pharmaceutical screening techniques allow pharmaceutical companies to rapidly screen vast libraries of compounds against therapeutic targets. These large-scale screening techniques require large numbers of cells grown and maintained in vitro. Maintaining these large numbers of cells requires large volumes of cell growth media and reagents and large numbers and types of laboratory cell culture containers and laboratory equipment. This activity is also labor intensive.
Cells are grown in specialized cell culture containers including roller bottles, cell culture dishes and plates, multiwell plates, microtiter plates, common (single-layer) flasks and multi-layered cell culture flasks and vessels. Cells in culture attach to and grow on the bottom surface(s) of the flask, immersed in a suitable sustaining media.
With the advent of cell-based high throughput applications, cell culture vessels have been developed to provide an increased surface area for cell growth while also providing necessary gas exchange. These systems also employ traditional cell culture vessels including common flasks, roller bottles, cell culture dishes, as well as multi-layered cell growth vessels including multi-layer flasks, multi-layer cell culture dishes, bioreactors, cell culture bags and the like, which may include specialized surfaces designed to enhance the cell culture parameters including growth density and differentiation factors.
In addition, cell-based high throughput applications have become automated. Automation permits manipulation of the cell culture vessel much like that performed by the manual operator. Further, flask vessels having multiple layers of cell growth surfaces are capable of producing greater yields of adherent cells than commonly known flasks that permit growth of cells on a single bottom wall. While these multiple layer vessels allow for the growth of large numbers of cells, they present special challenges in day to day use.